


Willkommen, Bienvenue

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [49]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alterate Universe - Weimar Republic, Anal Sex, Daisy Chain, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Rimming, Sex dice, brief cbt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clubs of 1920's Berlin are friendly rivals, each show another chance to outshine their competitors. Yet even in an atmosphere of such hedonism as the world has not known since Rome, only one club dares to have as one of their acts two men who pretend to be brothers. It has to be an act, of course. Not even here would real brothers consider such a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willkommen, Bienvenue

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**22\. Public/semi-public sex**

 

It was dangerous, what they did. Even with the chief of police as a member of the club, it wasn't safe. Intellectually, they knew that. And yet these past few years in Berlin felt so free, it was hard to _feel_ the danger. There was simply so much they were able to do in safety that even a few short years ago would have been unthinkable. Even so, it was best to let people assume that their brotherhood was part of the act. Part of the look. 

 

Loki wore his favored outfit for going out in public: tall black leather boots that came halfway up his thighs, a lazy snake, and a gray sable wrap. Thor wore a suit of dark red, the wool so smoothly spun it looked like silk.

They ate their dinner in the club's public room, as they always did. They were paid to be seen there, their very presence drawing the adoring crowds who couldn't beg or buy their way into a membership. Thor slipped the fur from Loki's shoulders as they reached their table and gasps filled the room as his nude figure was revealed. They went ignored as Thor sat down across from him and offered him a cigarette. A daring few people jumped up, holding out their lighters. Thor looked them over before nodding an invitation to one, a young man in blue, who nearly shook with excitement. When Thor's was lit, he leaned across the table and kept it between his lips as Loki leaned forward to light his own off it.

"What are you going to eat?" Loki asked, flipping idly through the menu, though he knew it as well as he knew Thor's face.

"The roast. You?"

"Spaetzle."

The waiter arrived with their usual cocktails and was soon back with their meals, placing their orders in front of the other. They fed each other across the table, making a show of it. Not until their after dinner drinks arrived did the first autograph seekers make their approaches.

"Do you not get cold, Loki?" one asked.

Loki looked across the table. "My brother keeps me warm."

"Do you not get jealous with how others look at him, Thor?"

Thor laughed. "My brother's heart belongs to me."

Soon it was time to disappear through the locked door. Thor smiled and waved to the disappointed fans. Loki swept past as though they were alone. Thor undressed quickly and they covered themselves in the makeup required to look natural under the bright lights, and then a bit more. Loki sat straddling Thor's lap as they did each other's mascara, applying the blackened grease with careful hands to the other's lashes.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked as he closed his lipstick.

"Ready? Oh, Thor, I am nearly vibrating with excitement. Just think of how much they will desire us, how they will ache to touch us as they watch us touch each other. How many of them do you think will be fucking before we are done?"

"A fair few," Thor said.

Tonight they were doing something new for their act. Thor had sanded away the numbers on a pair of dice and Loki, with his small, even writing, had given them new labels. They would take the stage and a few lucky members of the audience would roll. They would take turns doing as the dice commanded. Few acts, in any of the clubs, had any audience participation at all; none other approached their level. Nor did any others play at being 'brothers.' And didn't the tips simply pour in whenever one of them loosed that simple little word.

If the truth were known, even the chief could not protect them, but if anyone suspected, when watching their intimate familiarity, it was not spoken aloud. They tossed the word about with careless abandon, making such a show of something that even now would be shocking, hiding best in plain sight.

Thor gave Loki a saucy grin as he picked up the small bag with their new dice and opened the door. The hallway from their dressing room to the small theater was narrow and stank of greasepaint. The host introduced them and they took the stage, all winks and kisses blown by sweetly puckered lips. It was a thrust stage, with the audience surrounding them on three sides. The chairs had been removed when the club began these shows; the upholstery was too much work to keep clean, and when the crowd was inspired to mimic what they saw on stage, the chairs simply got in the way.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Thor began with a stately nod, "my brother and I are, as you know, always desirous of presenting new acts for your enjoyment."

A round of claps broke out as the audience murmured and whispered. A new act from the brothers was sure to bring the most gratifying delights the club had to offer.

"Alas, we find ourselves at an utter loss," Loki added.

The crowd did not like that so well. Novelty was the name of the game, and if this stage did not offer constant stimulation, there were other theaters, other clubs...

Thor opened his palm, displaying the dice bag. "So instead, we invite you to do the deciding. These dice are labeled with directions, and we will take turns following their orders for as much time as we have the stage." He tossed the bag into the middle of the crowd, watching the hands stretch up, reaching for it.

"I have the first roll," shouted a man with dark, thinning hair and a round face. He could for all the world have been mistaken for a most respectable bank manager, had one never seen the acts to which his viewing of these shows urged him.

"And who do you wish to execute your first roll?" Loki asked.

"These orders shall be for Thor," answered the man. He knelt on the stone floor and rolled. "Suck cock!" he cried.

Loki tilted his head flirtatiously. "Did you make that up just for me?" he teased.

"It says it," agreed someone standing near him.

"Well then, we must obey the dice," Loki said, turning to Thor.

Thor sank to his knees – the stage floor was soft, covered with layers upon layers of easily laundered cotton. Loki's cock was already responding to the crowd, as it always did. He bathed in their lust, feeling their desire pour over his skin like a lover's caress. He felt no desire for them himself; Thor was right when he had said Loki's heart belonged to him. But oh, to be so wanted.

The room filled with cheering as Thor took Loki's cock into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked Loki to full hardness. They could already hear the quiet rustle of fabric as pants were unbuttoned or unzipped, couples seeing to each other, impromptu couples and groups forming, others preferring to tend to themselves. There were even a few who preferred simply to watch, but these were very few indeed.

Thor's expert mouth soon had Loki leaning over him, one hand braced on a strong broad shoulder to keep himself upright. "I think it is time for the next roll," Loki said, his voice not so strong as he liked to sound.

There was a clatter of dice. "Loki, now you are to lick Thor's lips!"

Thor rose to his feet and stood smiling at Loki. With his boots on and Thor's feet bare, they were almost perfectly of a height. He leaned forwards and ran his tongue across Thor's lips, the act itself a thing of such delicacy for the groans and panting that it spurred from the crowd.

"My next task?" Thor asked. His own breathing had gone heavy and his eyes never left Loki's.

"You are to stroke his nipples," announced a voice from the back. A woman. Few came to these performances, but those who did always seemed the most intent.

"And Loki, you are to nibble his neck!" came another voice.

"Two at once?" Loki said, running his fingers through his hair. "Very well." Thor let his head fall to one side as Loki pressed his lips into Thor's neck. Thor particularly enjoyed love bites; at times when Loki had been particularly accommodating in providing them, he would copy Loki's manner of dress and they would promenade about Berlin, Thor's body half covered in dark kisses and Loki's half covered by his snake. Thor's hands were on his nipples – rubbing his palms against their pert tips, rolling them between his fingertips – and he could _feel_ in Thor's touch how greatly he was enjoying Loki's mouth.

It was difficult to break away from this, but these were not the sort of acts that would offer the audience sufficient stimulation. They paid handsomely for the chance to indulge their lusts while feasting on the sight of two inhumanly handsome men bringing each other to climax. When the audience left with their desires unconsummated was when performers found themselves replaced.

Thor was the one to pull back, his hands falling to Loki's waist to hold him still as Thor stepped away. "What is next?" he cried. "That was so sweet, now we must have something filthy."

They heard the thud of the dice hitting the floor. "Thor, you are to kiss Loki's ass."

"Good one," Loki said with an approving nod.

The host appeared briefly on stage to provide them with a low stool. Loki sank to his knees and leaned forwards over it, his hips high and his legs spread. They moved slowly to give the crowd time to move about and find their preferred angle. Some liked to see the face of the one receiving, while others liked to watch the one giving, and others still moved to the side to watch the silhouette of Thor's lips as he leaned forward to press his lips right between Loki's cheeks.

"Hah!" Loki cried out as Thor's tongue probed at his entrance, getting him wet and relaxed and by the time it slid through the tight ring Loki's eyes were squeezed shut and he was chanting Thor's name like a litany. The whole room smelled like sex now, every cock out and receiving attention, every skirt raised high or thrown over the head of another. The stage lights were bright enough that other than the front row, the crowd could only be half-seen, but they were lit well enough for Thor to see that they had become a single heaving mass comprised of a hundred bodies all chasing or giving pleasure.

When Loki started rolling his hips, rubbing his cock on the plush stool cushion, Thor leaned back. The crowd grumbled in protest – they did so love to watch performers being taken apart – but if Loki came too soon, the show would be ruined. Nor could Loki stop his motions, Thor knew well; he was utterly helpless when Thor got going on him like that.

"How shall my brother repay me for this selfless show of devotion?" he asked. He rested a calming hand on Loki's back, feeling the tension in his muscles.

"Now, Loki, you must nibble Thor's lips!"

Loki gave a slack grin and with shaking arms he pushed himself up from the stool and rose to wobbly feet. The crowd cheered to see him struggle, how he had to fight against his body which wanted one thing alone.

"Come here, darling," Loki murmured as he curled one hand around the back of Thor's neck. Thor leaned in and Loki worked over his lips, nibbling at the tender flesh and hoping that his teeth wouldn't wind up covered in lipstick. "Tonight, I shall repay you for hours for this idea. Can you hear them out there? They're rolling the dice for themselves now." As he spoke a cry of pleasure pierced the room, and another. He gave Thor a final kiss before turning to the crowd.

"What shall my brother do for you next?"

"Suck Loki's ass," came the answer. There was a cheer; the audience knew how much Loki liked it when Thor did that. Sometimes they would make that the whole show; Loki's tight pink opening would be displayed at the start, and then Thor would just suck and suck and Loki would writhe and beg and gasp until at last Thor would pull away just long enough to show the swelling he had coaxed into the delicate tissues before sliding in and giving Loki what he wanted at last.

"Did he pay you to say these things?" Thor asked. The crowd laughed. They were fond of Thor's banter. It made him approachable, said the club. It made people think they had a chance.

"It seems a higher power is my friend tonight," Loki told them, to more laughter. He returned to the stool with a pleased smile and looked out at the audience as he waited for Thor to begin.

A few people were in enough of the stage lights to be seen. A trio was on the floor before them, one man on his hands and knees while a second used his hair to hold his head back as he thrust into the kneeling man's mouth. A third stood behind him, filling his ass with brusque strokes. To one side, a woman had her hand up her dress, rubbing furiously, while a man lay on the floor with his head between her legs, jerking his cock as he watched her. Another couple who always arrived together were also in the front. One of them was on his back with his knees by his ears, a large black ball gag in his mouth and tears running down his face as his partner calmly covered his scrotum in clothes pins. Even this man did not take his eyes off the stage for a single moment.

Thor's hands were so warm on him as they parted his cheeks. Loki shivered at the burst of cool air across his opening and then Thor was pressing his lips back on him. He braced himself, knowing how exquisitely well Thor did this. Even prepared for it, Loki gave a surprised shout when Thor began to suck, the gentle tugging on his opening like heaven.

"Thor, Thor," Loki gasped. He somehow made his eyes stay open, staring out at the audience as his own pleasure set them off. The threesome had changed positions, the one who had been getting sucked now behind the one still penetrating the kneeling man, and hurriedly fingering him open. "This group in front of me needs more people," he stammered. "I want to see at least ten."

Another heave of bodies, another shift of the crowd, and then there were eight more men clustered around, stroking each other's cocks and working each other open. He managed to watch long enough for nine of them to be joined before he gave way to the sensations Thor was coaxing from him. Thor took him _so_ high before leaning back to ask what was next.

"Loki, you are to suck Thor's ear."

"These seem very one-sided," Thor pointed out.

"Think of your reward in heaven, dear brother," Loki said sweetly. He got up with even more difficulty this time. He could feel the crowd responding to the sight of his cock, growing thicker and redder with how close he was. He tilted his head and caught Thor's earlobe between his lips and suckled on it, purring low in his chest. "Think of your reward tonight," he added softly.

"Mmmm," Thor rumbled back.

Loki was still sucking on his ear when a voice cried out. "Thor, Loki's lips are to be massaged."

The lips hadn't made much impact on the crowd before, so Loki decided to take a turn about the stage first, letting them admire him up close, desire him without the few forbidden feet between audience and performer. Loki let his head fall back as he strode across, feeling every eye drawn to his body. Sometimes they told him of their desires, cries shouted across streets or notes tucked into bundles of flowers. He had one particular admirer who longed for nothing so much in life as to lick Loki's boots. There were others who wanted his ass or his cock, or perhaps his palm or his flail. Thor's admirers told him much the same. The air was thick with lust as he walked, making a complete circle before returning to Thor. Thor raised one broad hand and drew a single finger across Loki's lips.

"That tickles," Loki said quietly, the words for the two of them alone.

"Then you must let me kiss them into forgiveness," Thor murmured back.

"Tonight," Loki promised. "But for now let us continue." He turned to the audience. The dice had made their way to one far side, near where the host stood in the wings. "What is to be next?" he asked them.

"Please lick Thor's nipples." The voice was every bit as polite as the wording. Unusual to find in a place like this, but pleasant. He lowered his head and flicked his tongue over Thor's nipples, letting the contrast between warm wet tongue and cool dry air tease them into firm points.

"Might I ask that the dice be given to the other side of the room, that all be included?" Thor asked when Loki moved away.

The little bag went flying in a high arc over their heads, and a moment later the next order result was announced to a hearty round of cheering. "Thor, you are to massage Loki's cock."

Loki planted his feet wide and nodded his readiness to Thor.

It was growing difficult to hold himself back. Thor was so skilled with his hands, knowing exactly how to touch Loki to have him going weak. He fell forwards, his face against Thor's chest as he moaned and trembled, and Thor kept working his fingers up and down, up and down, smoothing across the head and dragging long firm passes along the shaft.

"You have to stop, Thor," Loki said at the last possible moment. It was agony to cut himself off like that, when all he wanted was to curl his hips into Thor's touch, plead and beg with him not to stop, to spill helplessly over Thor's hand in front of all those burning eyes.

The crowd loved to see them come, but even more, they loved to see them desperate. "What's next?" Loki asked in a shaking voice.

The next roll brought thunderous applause. "Loki, please stroke Thor's ass."

Loki caught a glimpse of motion from the wings. He glanced over to find the evening's host drawing circles with his hand, indicating that it was time to wrap up. He gathered up his determination. "With what shall I stroke it?" Loki called back. He had his eyes wide and innocent and his mouth in a filthy smile.

"Your cock!" came the answer.

"Ah, an excellent answer, my friends," he praised. "You're sure you don't mind waiting for me to get him ready?"

He was met with a mix of laughter and _no_ s and ecstatic cries. A bottle of oil appeared in his hand and he opened it and slicked his fingers as Thor knelt to lean over the stool. This was one of the parts of their act that varied most from their private activities. When they were alone, one preparing the other, they generally liked to be in bed, pairing inquisitive fingers with long lazy kisses and longer lazier caresses of every inch of the other's body. Here on stage, they had to do it quickly and look good and hope that it was at least reasonably enjoyable.

Few members of the crowd were still upright. The long line in front of them had formed a circle, each one slumped onto the one before him. Those that still stood moved about the room again, seeking the best view of pale fingers slipping between golden cheeks. Thor cried out as the first entered him. They had been at this long enough that one was easy, but it felt no less good. That initial stretch, and then the smooth glide as it kept sliding in, the slick friction against his ring. He gave a wordless shout as Loki found his spot.

"Yes, brother, right there, that's perfect," he said. This was just what he said when they were alone, but now he was speaking loudly, shouting his pleasure that he usually whispered, savoring the whimpers and moans that his own sounds elicited.

A second finger followed quickly, and the third really began to open him. Loki stretched and scissored, easing the tight muscle into relaxation and welcome. He put his free hand on Thor's hip to nudge him to one side. While the preparation was done towards the audience, if they didn't turn to the side, most of the crowd would see nothing but Loki's (admittedly lovely) ass pumping as he thrust into Thor. This way they were silhouetted, and Loki took just enough time to slick his cock before sliding in, one slow, relentless stroke that didn't pause until their hips were flush together.

Thor's knuckles went white as he clutched the cushion beneath his chest. This was how they belonged, their bodies enjoined in a hundred different ways but always together. Loki always paused at this point. To anyone watching, it looked like he was giving Thor a chance to adjust to the fullness. Thor knew better, knew that it was Loki silently telling him that he too felt the rightness of it.

The room was rich with sound. The audience was given entirely over now, and they were nearly surrounded by cries and moans. The noises built as Loki drew back and slid in again, people fucking and jerking faster as they watched the stage. Loki fucked with maddening slowness, still teasing. He held Thor’s hips in his hands to keep him still.

“Brother, you feel delicious,” Loki told him, too quietly for others to hear. “I can already feel you getting close, how you squeeze and flutter all around me.”

“And you. You’re going so slowly I can feel every little twitch inside me.”

“You like that, do you? Shall we see how much I can make you enjoy it?” The next time Loki pushed back in, he stopped halfway, letting the thick head rest right at Thor’s spot and tease at it with tiny bobs and bounces. It was an experiment, which they didn’t usually do on stage, but the audience seemed too far gone to care at this point.

The test proved good. Thor moaned and writhed, every part of him alive with movement except the hips that Loki was now digging his fingers into to keep still. Thor reached for his cock and began stroking it, getting himself closer, preparing to finish the set. Loki gritted his teeth, trying desperately to resist the sensations Thor was inflicting upon him, and finally giving in. Thor cried out at the sudden drag as Loki began rolling his hips, long smooth glides as deep as he could go.

“Soon,” Loki panted.

Thor nodded and sped his hand, urging himself to completion. Loki managed to hold back just long enough to fuck Thor through his orgasm before pulling out and spilling across Thor’s back. There was the main concession they made for their audience; both preferred to be filled, to feel the liquid warmth spilling into them, but the crowd liked to see it. His body shook and jerked as he came, long streaks of white painting Thor’s beautiful back and for a moment they were alone. Thor reached back with one hand to stroke Loki's ankle, the affection grounding in the midst of the quivering pleasure that rippled through him.

The applause was deafening. Loki offered Thor a slightly shaky hand to help him to his feet and he stood, ignoring the drips down his back and legs. They bowed to each side of the stage and slipped away.

They did not speak until they were alone in their dressing room. “Stand still, I’ll clean you,” Loki said. He picked up a towel and went to his knees behind Thor. Before he began to work, he planted a long kiss on one perfect golden cheek.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Die Vergoldete Elster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574521) by [Hermaline75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75)




End file.
